Rosie's Funfair Special
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.03 |number=291 |released= * 3rd September 2008 * 31st October 2008 * 14th December 2008 * 23rd April 2009 |previous=Steady Eddie |next=Mountain Marvel }} Rosie's Funfair Special, retitled Rosie's Carnival Special for North American releases, is the third episode of the twelfth series. Plot Emily and Rosie have to take a funfair train at Brendam Docks. Rosie excitedly hopes that the Fat Controller will ask her to pull it but much to her disappointment, he gives the job to Emily and chooses Rosie to be her back engine. Meanwhile, Rosie is sadly puffing along the line when an idea flies into her funnel; if she arrives at the docks before Emily, she will take the funfair train instead, making Emily go straight to High Farm, hoping it will help her. Soon, Rosie arrives at the docks and gasps as she sees how long the train is. Then she couples up but does not know that Emily is already coupled up on the other end of the train, waiting for Rosie. Rosie starts to pull as hard as she can but this causes a coupling to break. Rosie leaves with the train but does not realise that she has left half of the train behind with Emily. Meanwhile, Rosie chuffs happily along, but then there is trouble: another coupling breaks and the truck on the end crashes into the level crossing where Bertie is waiting, blocking him there. It is not long before another coupling breaks, which makes the sugar truck crash into Stepney when the points switch. Rosie continues puffing along but as she climbs Gordon's hill, another coupling breaks once again and the flatbed with the Ferris Wheel seats crashes into Emily behind her, who is bringing the rest of the train, causing her to become stuck. Soon Rosie cheerfully arrives at Maithwaite station but her mind soon changes when she sees the Fat Controller. He was very cross and scolds Rosie for causing confusion and delay as she left half of the train behind. To make things worse, there will not be a funfair for the children. Rosie feels terrible, and she promises to set things right. Rosie fetches Rocky and brings him to Emily, who is still stuck. Rosie apologises for her silly behaviour and tells Emily that she will take the other trucks when Rocky clears the line. Soon the two engines are coupled up and arrive at Maithwaite just in time. That evening, Rosie and Emily are watching the happy children at the funfair. Rosie hopes that she and Emily could work together again and admits that this is best of all. Characters * Emily * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney * Rocky * Bertie * Trevor * Cranky * Lady Hatt * Bertie's driver * Refreshment Lady * The Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Giggles * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * A Schoolboy * Big Mickey * Gordon Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Smelter's Yard * The Windmill * The Washdown * High Farm * Hill Farm * The Windmill Trivia * The coconuts that were in the last truck behind Rosie's train are actually coffee beans. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" just before the pink sugar truck hits him. In the UK version, he does not say anything. * This episode marks a few milestones for Stepney: ** His first appearance since the seventh series episode Trusty Rusty. ** His first speaking role since the fifth series episode Stepney Gets Lost, though he only speaks in the US narration. ** His first appearance in new footage since the sixth series episode Edward the Very Useful Engine, as both of his appearances in the seventh series were via stock footage. ** His last appearance to date. * Stepney does not have a CGI face when the truck hits him, but in a rare picture, he does. * It is possible that Stepney's appearance in this episode was inspired by the fact that writer Andrew Viner's favourite Railway Series book was Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * This is also the last episode: ** With Rosie as the main character until the twenty-second series episode Rosie is Red. ** To feature the Sodor Ironworks to date, although it is mentioned a few times after this episode. * In this episode, Stepney's whistle sound is Thomas' in a half step higher in pitch. * This is first episode of twelfth series where Thomas does not appear. Goofs * In the beginning, Emily says "High Farm," but Rosie calls it "Hill Farm" while she puffs to Brendam. * In the UK narration, while Rosie tries to pull the Funfair Special; Michael Angiles says "Rooty" instead of Rosie. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my" but instead, he gasps. * When the sugar truck crashes into Stepney, it's side is upside down. * The French title is misleading as the episode was not centred around Toby. However, during the French-speaking Canadian airings, the goof is fixed. * When the camera zooms out after the coconut truck crashes into the level crossing, Bertie disappears. * On the Milkshake! airing, the subtitles referred to Cranky as "Frankie." * In the shot of Rocky, after he has lifted all the seats back onto the flatbed, the flatbed it missing its right buffer. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Rosie's Fun Fair Special and Sodor Carnival * Books - Rosie and the Special * Magazine Stories - Fun at the Carnival! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Rosie y el Especial de la Feria pl:Specjalne Zadanie Rózi ru:Большая доставка Рози Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Episodes